Yume no San Nin Dreams of Three
by Kagetsu
Summary: A medieval war story of men with incredible powers... Competing nations... Brotherhood and betrayal... Where destinies aren't the dreams, but the dreams are realities...
1. The Impending Battle

Episode 1: The Impending Battle  
  
Rain poured down on the already wet autumn ground. Five horses were heard trotting in the slush. Winter was approaching and the skies had been gray for the past ten years. In the small village ahead a carnival was supposed to be taking place, but the constant downpour caused little to no turnout. Banners were flying high and the whole attitude of the town seemed to be rather jubilant. Even through the rain, kids were heard, laughing and playing in the puddles. They were used to this. Rain was something that never stopped for the children who were younger. The trotting of the horses was nearing the town every minute. Twenty hoofs could be heard in the distance. The sounds of the horses became ever so apparent and the whole village seemed to stop functioning. Kids' laughter died, banners stopped flapping carelessly in the wind, and the rain seemed to pour even harder. The horses finally entered the village. Atop the horses set five riders. They were dark men, the type that you may dream of in your nightmares. If you looked carefully enough, you could possibly see that these men were the causes of the rain. One man pulled the reigns of his horse and it came to a halt.  
  
Omin: Uggh, boy do I dread politics and even more so, these hellhole villages.  
  
Takeshi: This is supposed to be for fun sir.  
  
Omin: I haven't been dry for the past ten years. You call that fun? Every night I feel like I took a big piss in my bed.  
  
Takeshi: Sorry sire. You do seem to enjoy yourself every year when you get plenty of sake. Would your majesty like to visit the local tavern?  
  
Omin looks around the village to get a better scope of what everything was like. He got off his horse and started walking around the narrow streets. The roads were nothing but mud that had turned into slush and his feet were sinking in as if he was in a pit of quicksand. He turned to his bodyguard, Kagetsu.  
  
Omin: Hey, Kagetsu, what do you make of this place?  
  
Kagetsu never spoke and wasn't about to give a reply to his master now. Instead, he did his common thing. He fished out his pack of cigarettes and quickly lit one, although the rain was making it hard on him.  
  
Omin: You miss your Western cigarettes don't you? Nothing like the taste of good ol' Texan T, isn't that right?  
  
Kagetsu just gave Omin a very pissed off look, because he remembered the taste of real cigarettes, not of this crap tobacco that the farmers were growing here. Omin got back on his horse and the five men continued on their tour of the village.  
  
Omin: I'm going to have Yamata's balls for this! Making me come out here in this god damned rain!  
  
Takeshi: You know we need as many allies as we can get sire.  
  
Omin made a gesture of approval, but he was very displeased still. As they rode through the village they saw a couple of big tents, which were almost the only salvation from the rain.  
  
Kenshi: Look at those heretics! Who do those gypsies think they are? 'Oh look at me, I'm a Gypsy, I can charge 5 ounces of bronze to tell these guys whatever horseshit they want to hear.' Goddamn gypsies!  
  
Omin: I think I'm going to pay a visit to one of these gypsies. what do you think, Lord Kenshi?  
  
Kenshi: Oh? Did I say that before? I mean, what a great idea your majesty (nervously).  
  
Omin and the rest of the horses came to a halt. He disembarked from his beast of burden and walked towards a tent, which had the sign 'Fortune' printed clearly on top. Kagetsu, followed suit and instead of walking inside the tent, him and Ginko stood guard there. As Omin walked into the room he saw a hooded lady standing with her back turned to him.  
  
Gypsy: Ah. the son of venerable Shintake. It is such an honor to be graced by your holy presence, King Omin. You don't have to keep your guards outside, my lord. The rain is so unforgiving at this time of year.  
  
Omin: Shut up wench! I don't need another Kenshi sticking his nose up my ass. Those men out there are trained to survive in these conditions. They will deal with it. Now, how did you know my father?  
  
Gypsy: Now you know that I keep all of my conversations and fortunes private. I can't tell you what I told your father, it's strictly confidential.  
  
Omin puts down a sack of gold coins on the table. They made a metallic noise as they rested on the tabletop.  
  
Gypsy: Is that gold I hear? Mmm, by the sound of that, I can tell. But, no, I don't want your money King Omin. If you want to know that badly about your father, then I guess I'll tell you. It'll cost you a price though. Not of gold, you silly fool, a price of morality.  
  
Omin: I don't like riddles. Just give it to me straight!  
  
Gypsy: Ok, well you have asked for it. And as the saying goes, 'Ask and you shall receive.' Your father visited me one night many a year ago. He was young and ambitious as you are. Yet he carried a weight on his shoulders. some kind of emotional baggage, very similar to you. You see, your father was once to be in the position that you are at right now. He was to be king, but your uncle, Mentka killed your grandfather, exiled your father, and then took the throne for himself. Not a very nice man at all. I guess you could say your father was traveling to find a way to avenge himself. When he found me, he wanted to know whether he ever had a chance of overthrowing Mentka and I told him of a fortune that would change the destiny of many people. including you.  
  
Omin: Enough of your crap! Stop giving me these riddles and tell me what the fortune was!  
  
Gypsy: Patience, patience young king. I'll tell you. I told your father that he would have three sons.  
  
Omin: What a load of crap!  
  
Gypsy: Do you want to hear the rest? Or are we done?  
  
Omin: Go on.  
  
Gypsy: Well, the three sons would have incredible powers at the cost of a death. I guess we can see what that means now. Do you think you understand?  
  
Omin: And what of my fortune?  
  
Gypsy: Hmm. let me have a look at you. (Without actually turning to face him) I see. I see. what a destiny lays ahead for you. When the powers of the brotherhood combine, your reign as king will end; your fate is intertwined with your rule.  
  
Omin: Holy Mary! If what you speak is the truth then this prophecy must never be realized, but this sounds a bit hogwash. I'm sick of your stupid riddles.  
  
Gypsy: I see. you're impatient and you are ready to leave, but wait, there's still some unfinished business here. Ah yes, I have accepted my fate King Omin, have you?  
  
Omin: Enough of this tomfoolery! Lord Kenshi, take here with you. Off with her head!  
  
Kenshi walked into the tent and took the Gypsy roughly by her hand and dragged her out of there. Kagetsu took the other arm of the Gypsy and the two of them walked out of the village into a nearby forest. The Gypsy briefly glanced at Kagetsu and a smile formed on her face.  
  
Gypsy: So you are my maker? What a fate!  
  
Kagetsu didn't look at her and just came up to a tree. He sized it up pretty quickly and with one punch took it down. Kenshi put the Gypsy's head on the stump and Kagetsu took Takeshi's sword. With a quick motion the Gypsy's head rolled onto the ground.  
  
Omin: Bring me her head!  
  
Kenshi: What? We've never had orders like that before. I've been a part of many executions under your reign. Why do you ask such a request now?  
  
Omin: Just do it.  
  
Kenshi was too slow to pick up the head and so Kagetsu did. He looked at the head of the Gypsy and a smile crossed his face, a smile of understanding. He then gingerly tossed the head to his King. Omin took a look at the face and a sudden fit of rage was apparent within him.  
  
Omin: Cut her body up! If you find a stone of any sort, destroy it! Kagetsu! Form a search party and find my brother San! I want him dead or alive. preferably still kicking.  
  
He dropped the head to the ground and on the face of the Gypsy was a scar, which seemed almost too familiar to Omin as he brought his fingers across the Scar of Dreams on his left eye. Omin got on his horse and started trotting away. Omin: Kagetsu, you come with me. Lord Kenshi, Takeshi, and Ginko. burn down the village.  
  
Omin and Kagetsu rode away into the rain, heading back towards the Castle. Omin rode on a white stallion while Kagetsu rode on the most beautiful and wild horse known to man, the black stallion. Kagetsu's horse was beautifully groomed and had golden armor on it. Omin's stallion had the cloak of royalty on it. The other three men had regular, brown, common horses and they trotted back to the village. The only sounds heard afterwards were those of yells of terror, as people were burned alive; men, women, and children alike.  
  
***  
  
The axe came down very hard on the lumber and the wood was cut in half. It was raised once more and continued to split wood. San was working hard in his little village. It was getting cold as the rain still came down on this cool November night. San was dressed in a very typical shinobi uniform, with a black outfit and white vest. His vest bore the inscription of the White Phantoms, an anti-monarchial symbol. These were hard and trying times for the Phantoms. They were being hunted by the thousands and their numbers were dwindling. San bore the Scar of Dreams on his left eye and he possessed a gem, which he kept close to him at all times. This gem was to be used at the right time, to destroy his own brother, Omin. Out of the distance, San heard the sound of footsteps sloshing through the mud and he turned to see Otake running towards him.  
  
Otake: General San! General San! The great Leader requests your company! There is a matter of great importance to be discussed!  
  
San: Ah, my dear Otake! Is it about the battle tomorrow?  
  
Otake: I'm sorry sir, but I don't really know the matter of the urgency.  
  
San: All right, thanks for the message. I'll be there in a few. Let me finish cutting up this wood for the fire.  
  
San kept true to his word and cut the wood until there was nothing left. He still had enough strength to haul all of this wood to the town house, where the great fire was going to be lit. Afterwards, he started in the direction of the Leader's own house. At the entrance, great words welcomed him in, 'The path of a righteous man, leads to victory!' As he walked in, he saw the Leader sitting in his throne and he kneeled before him.  
  
Leader: Ah, San! Just the man I wanted to see. You may rise. There is some grave news I regret to inform you of. You will not participate in tomorrow's battle.  
  
San: But why? Am I not good enough to fight those Royal Dogs?  
  
Leader: Those Royal Dogs you speak of are out to hunt you. That is why you will not participate in the battle tomorrow. You are my most valuable soldier and friend and I cannot afford to lose you. Please, take the fastest horse in the tribe and flee as far away as possible.  
  
San: I don't agree with your decision, sir.  
  
Leader: You don't have to agree, but you will abide by my ruling!  
  
San: Yes sir. I shall leave tonight then.  
  
Leader: Very good. It's settled then. I wish you a harmonious journey and will send Otake and Renshaku with you. I hope that you can come back to me in some time, but for now, you must lay low.  
  
San: Thank you sir. Just so you know, you are the only Leader that I will ever follow and I know you won't steer me wrong.  
  
Leader: Be gone then.  
  
With the last words San walked out of the Leader's house and headed towards the stable, where his horse was stationed. Renshaku wasn't too far behind him and caught up.  
  
Renshaku: So I hear we're going on a little voyage, huh?  
  
San: Yes, Renshaku, it is the Leader's order. request.  
  
Renshaku: Will you keep running away from everything all of your life? Since your birth. Since the death of your parents, you have kept on running, don't you think it's about time that you stopped running and fought for what you truly believe in? Even if it entails not following orders, you have to do what your heart really beckons to do.  
  
San: Renshaku, I must say, your words speak great wisdom and that is why you are one of my closest friends. I think I will take what you say into account. I will be watching the battle tomorrow, whether the Leader wants me to or not. That is my true desire.  
  
Renshaku: Very well then. shall we be off?  
  
San: Hold on, we have to wait for Otake.  
  
Otake: I'm sorry I'm late sir.  
  
San: Let's be off then.  
  
And so, the three men rode off on their horses, but little did they know that the Leader had foreseen their innocent treason and was only worried to lose them.  
  
***  
  
Hammers were pounding hard into the bark of trees, as Omin's men put up wanted posters for the man named San. Dead or Alive.  
  
Some guy: Doesn't matter whether we bring him in dead or alive. with our King, the only reward would be him saying, 'Off with their head!'  
  
Some guy2: Quiet! They may hear you!  
  
From the village the castle looked very dark and ominous. It overshadowed everything in the town bellow and the people were deathly afraid of the ruler, Omin. Inside the castle there were many rooms that were used by the great generals of Omin's army. There were the barracks for the soldiers that fought under the Royal name and then of course there were rooms for dining and sleeping and for the bodyguards. The most important room of the whole castle was the War Room. Only six men were allowed into this room. Omin, Kagetsu, Takeshi, Kenshi, Kashyu, and Ginko. They were the great generals of the Royal Army. Kagetsu's job was to lead the ground troops into battle and Takeshi often assisted him. Kenshi led the cavalry and would usually wait for the signal from Kagetsu or Omin. Kashyu's job was to lead the Royal Knights into battle and the signal could only come from Omin, since these knights were the elite. Ginko's duty was to be the scout and to flank. He was one of the most important people in the room to develop strategy. Omin of course, oversaw the whole battle and would give signals when certain groups were to enter battle. If the worst conditions arose though, Omin would walk into battle. The discussion on this particular day was about the impending battle that would come the following day. Kenshi pounded his fist onto the table.  
  
Kenshi: I don't agree with this at all! We don't need the Royal Knights tomorrow! You know it only takes more gold to keep those men satisfied. If we don't use them tomorrow then we don't have to pay them for the work!  
  
The room broke out into a heated discussion and there was much bickering. Omin set quietly and looked on, while Kagetsu smoked his cigarette and looked calmly out of the window. Eventually the fighting got to Omin and he burst out.  
  
Omin: Shut up! You are all fools! You call yourselves my knights? Those White Phantoms must be laughing their heads off thinking how stupid we are. The reason why we lost the last battle was because of our lack of communication and trust! If we all fight for the same cause then we have to trust one another! Without the scouts doing their job, the ground troops can't do their job efficiently and without the cavalry, the Royal Knights need to be brought in! Here's the battle plan for tomorrow! Ginko, you will take your scouts and snipers into woods tomorrow around 4 AM and stakeout a good position to keep an eye on the enemy's movements. Kagetsu, you will lead the whole battle, you're in charge tomorrow. The ground troops are your unit and you will push them in. I know you weren't at the last battle due to politics, but this time, nothing stands in our way. Takeshi, I want you to help out Kagetsu tomorrow and to watch for snipers! Kenshi, the cavalry's use is of the essence, so I don't want any screw-ups! Last time you broke the flank! Finally, Kashyu, I will use the Royal Knights tomorrow only if necessary so get them dressed and ready to go. Just remember, they won't get paid unless they fight. You men have your orders now get to them. Remember, get some rest and be ready for the battle. Tomorrow I hope to make a significant dent in their forces.  
  
With the last statement, their discussion was over and all of them were dismissed except for Kagetsu, who almost constantly stayed at Omin's side.  
  
***  
  
The rain kept on through the night and in the early morning when Ginko's troops moved out it continued even harder. The morning dew wasn't present because of the constant moisture and the sunrise was impossible to see because of the overcast skies. The only way to tell that it was morning was the fact that there was no smell of blood in the air yet. Throughout the morning hours the troops on both sides began assembling and the field of battle was set. It was a grassy field overlooked by many hills and surrounded by forests on all sides and if you stood on the tallest hill, you could see both sides assembling, which was exactly where Omin was positioned. Sitting on his horse he overlooked the entire battlefield and at his side, it was kind of hard to make out, but there must have been somebody standing. A man, with a good build stood tall next to Omin's horse. There was a translucent feeling to this man, almost as if it was a ghost that stood next to Omin. The two men silently overlooked the field as both sides started their formations. 


	2. A Traitor in the Mist

Notes:  
  
Shuriken - Ninja stars  
  
Kunai - Dagger  
  
Episode 2: A Traitor in the Mist  
  
The weather was finally starting to change. There was a new crisp smell in the air as the temperature dropped much lower and the constant rain turned into white specks of snow. The snow was coming down ever so much harder as the morning hours passed. Skies were still overcast by large gray clouds and a fog was present at the ground level. In the forest there were hoof marks imprinted in the snow and beside the hoof marks you could clearly make out three sets of human foot steps. The footsteps belonged to three men that set out on a voyage. San, Renshaku, and Otake were all walking their horses to find a good spot to become spectators for an intense battle that was on the horizon. The woods that they were traveling through sat atop a large hill that overlooked the battlefield. It was so cold now that none of the three men could feel their feet or hands as they were shuffling through the snow. The horses' breath was visible to all of the men and they were just being very cautious not to get noticed.  
  
***  
  
The snow was starting to pile up on the battlefield and Kagetsu's men were becoming antsy. They drank liquor from their canteens to try and keep warm. Kagetsu was sting on his horse, with a cigarette in his mouth and an icy stare in his eyes. Kagetsu was a very dark man, with a dark past and a shrouded future. He always wore a trench coat that was very heavy. In the presence of anyone, the coat always stayed on. Kagetsu's face was very rugged and worn through the many years of battle. He had two scars on his right cheek and another two scars over his left eye. His left eye was blank, for he had lost sight in it a long time ago. It was said that if any man were to stare or get a glimpse into his eye, then their fate would be sealed. There was a reason why Omin had trusted Kagetsu so much and why he had appointed Kagetsu to such a high ranking position. Omin was impressed with Kagetsu's calmness and prowess in battle. There weren't too many men that could even put a scratch on Kagetsu. But what impressed Omin the most was Kagetsu's amazing ability. Takeshi sat on a horse next to Kagetsu's and tried to see what it was that Kagetsu had that made him so special. Takeshi was freezing, but wasn't the type to show or complain about it. Snow was heavy and wet and a person couldn't help but feel weighed down and soaked at all times. Many would have preferred the rain better, but it was up to a higher being to decide what the weather should be. The men were just waiting for a signal to charge into battle because they wanted to get this over with. Takeshi was starting to become a bit anxious and was waiting for Kagetsu's sign. He had served with Kagetsu for close to five years now, but he never heard the man utter a word. Kagetsu's signal was always his sword raised into the air. After the signal, Takeshi would see a demon awaken from within in Kagetsu. He never understood this sudden change, but he always accepted it as the main reason that Kagetsu was number one in Omin's ranks.  
  
***  
  
General Oni stood tall with his men. Their ranks were a bit low and this cold was doing quite a number on them. All dressed in black with a white vest and the anti-monarchial insignia shining through the white mist of snow. He had served for the White Phantoms for many a year now. So many in fact, that he didn't know what life would be like had he left them. He had great respect for their leader and for his only other superior, General San. San wasn't going to participate in this battle, which saddened Oni quite a bit, but he knew that the Leader had something in mind. A strong gust of wind blew by and sent chills down his spine as he remembered the past. In all of his years of service with the Phantoms, he never once saw the face of their leader. He didn't even know his leader's name. All he knew was that the Leader was magnificent in battle and in his following of the Phantom Code. As far as Oni knew, their leader had been with the Phantoms for his entire life and was sometimes known to the men simply as The White Phantom. The fact remained that the Leader was very mysterious and fought very rarely. It was enough to make the rest of the clan serve at the price of their lives. This was no time for reminiscing though. A battle was about to commence and General Oni had to get everyone mentally prepared.  
  
Oni: Alright men, we have been preparing arduously for this battle. Let's keep in mind that these are the Leader's orders.  
  
Soldier: What The White Phantom says, we follow! This battle shall be victorious for us!  
  
Oni: Good! Now let's get ready. We strike at the first sign from the heavens!  
  
***  
  
Atop a hill sat the ruthless leader, King Omin. His head was covered in snow as if he'd been sitting in that same position for quite some time now. His horse was standing anxiously, carrying Omin. Next to Omin stood another man, or ghost to be more precise. This other man's name was Mentka  
  
Mentka: Very good my young apprentice. Your troops look quite formidable. That Kagetsu though. I don't like him!  
  
Omin: Shut up, you old fool! That man is my eyes, ears, arms, and legs in battle. What would you know about him?  
  
Mentka: Nothing! And that's what worries me. You have committed an error in the Way of War!  
  
Omin: Yes, yes, I know. 'Don't trust anybody! Everybody is your enemy!' I know that stupid rule, but so far Kagetsu has been the most reliable. Just watch him in battle and you'll be impressed.  
  
Mentka: Very well then. I will trust your judgment. But, my young apprentice, what is wrong with this picture painted before us?  
  
Omin: What do you speak of old man? I hate riddles! That's what got you killed in the first place, isn't it? You mean to tell me you still haven't learned your lesson?  
  
Mentka: There you go again. I'm already dead! What can you do to me now? But, enough of this foolishness! I'm trying to teach you the ways!  
  
Omin: I don't want to follow your ways! My heart isn't as twisted and evil as yours.  
  
Mentka: What!? (Laughs) You call me and my heart twisted and evil? You've paved your own road to damnation, my young apprentice. You think killing your parents.  
  
Omin: Shut your mouth you damned bastard! I will not hear anymore of this blaspheme!  
  
Mentka: Well then. What, may I ask, is wrong with this situation?  
  
Omin: After giving it some deliberation I have narrowed it down to the fact that their troops are surprisingly low. What's your point?  
  
Mentka: Well, what do you think?  
  
Omin: It's a setup? A diversion of some sort?  
  
Mentka: Precisely! So who's playing who in this battle?  
  
Omin: Sutachi! Come out here immediately!  
  
Sutachi: Yes my lord?!  
  
Omin: Relay a message to Kagetsu and Kashyu! Tell Kagetsu that there is a plan against us and inform Kashyu that there is a betrayal and to get the Royal Knights ready! And make haste!  
  
Sutachi: Yes my lord!  
  
With the last words Sutachi disappeared into the mist. But, it was in vain. A lightning bolt struck a tree nearby and the White Phantoms were on the move.  
  
***  
  
The army was still waiting for a signal to start their attack. The snow started coming down so heavily that even liquor couldn't keep the men warm anymore, as they were impatiently trouncing in the snow, waiting for their leader to give the sign. A few minutes later their prayers were answered. In the nearby distance a lightning bolt struck and finally signs of battle were starting to show. A rumbling noise could now be heard as they saw in the mist an army start to charge. Kagetsu noticed it immediately and held his hand out with his palm faced to the charging army. Takeshi was going to have to interpret this signal to all the men as a signal to hold off their charge for a little longer. Suddenly, a blaze of shurikens penetrated the mist and Kagetsu's men started falling to the ground. Kagetsu's sign still stood as before and no man was about to disobey his order. Kagetsu was waiting. Waiting until he could see the whites of the enemy's eyes or the glowing of their swords. He took his cigarette from his mouth and dropped it to the ground. Finally, after more men lay bleeding in the snow, Kagetsu lowered his hand and took it to his waist, unsheathed his sword, and raised it into the air. This was still the signal to hold it. Kagetsu finally saw the anti-monarchial symbol on the vests of the enemy and pointed his sword straight ahead. The battle was on the brink of starting. His men knew this sign well. They all screamed at the top of their lungs, chanting Omin's name and charged full speed ahead with Kagetsu and Takeshi leading the way on horseback.  
  
***  
  
He saw the horse in not too far a distance and immediately unsheathed his sword. The others around him followed suit. Their fingers were already on their shurikens. They were ready to take on the enemy. One of the soldiers jumped high and straight towards the horse. The man perched atop the horse caught that soldier in one hand, by the throat. The warriors heard a plea for help and then the crunch of breaking bones sent chills down their spines. Shurikens blazed by at them and many men fell. Their white vests were now soaked in blood. Clinks of swords could be heard all around. Screams of death and the spray of the scarlet substance penetrated the air. The warriors were all in gridlock. General Oni spotted one of Omin's lieutenants and charged right at him. His sword was positioned ahead of him in a jousting stance. The lieutenant was prepared and deflected the sword with a blaze of shurikens. He then followed with three kunai. One kunai missed Oni, but hit one of his men right in the forehead. The second kunai, Oni deflected with his sword and the last kunai hit Oni's right shoulder, causing him to drop his sword to the ground. Oni stuttered back in pain, but continued his pursuit. He landed a kick in the lieutenant's gut and then kneed him in the face. Blood trickled down the face of the opponent. He only smiled and punched Oni in the face. One of Oni's men threw a sword in his direction. Oni caught it and with one swift motion he cut off the other man's head. Oni put the sword in his teeth and with his left hand he pulled out the kunai from his shoulder. In war, time is of the essence and General Oni found that out as soon as he started nursing his wound. His eyes widened as he felt the sudden pain in his chest and as he flew backwards three meters. Lieutenant Takeshi stood tall over Oni's badly beaten body.  
  
Takeshi: Get up you old fool! This is no time to be taking a nap!  
  
Oni stuttered back to his feet and launched an array of kunai. One after the other they flew straight at Takeshi. Takeshi's speed with the sword was amazing and each kunai flew to the side as he deflected them. Oni found that he had one remaining kunai. Without any hesitation he used a smoke bomb to conceal himself and waited for his opportunity to strike at Takeshi again. One of the White Phantoms came at Takeshi from behind and Oni found that it was the perfect opportunity to capitalize upon. He leapt into the air and threw the kunai as hard and accurate as he could, right at his target. Takeshi smiled and with one swift motion he caught the kunai and jammed it right into his other assailant's throat. Takeshi's face and clothes were covered in blood as the other man held on to his neck and couldn't even utter a sound. Oni hated to use his own men to his advantage, but this momentary delay had created an opening for Oni to strike! Still in the air, he started falling towards the enemy and he unsheathed his blade. He used the blade's reflection of the snow to momentarily blind Takeshi as he brought the sword down right at his head. He had expected a spray of blood and a nice cut right through his opponent, but his blade stopped at a loud clink. Takeshi's sword deflected Oni's as he finally landed on the ground. An intense battle still surrounded the two warriors as they both tried to hold their ground. To Oni's amazement, Takeshi was only using one arm for deflecting his blade. The other arm was already at his side for a grip on the shurikens that Takeshi stored. A shuriken was finally launched at Oni, so he decided to use it to his advantage. Instead of parrying it, he somersaulted over Takeshi, using the other man's sword as a balance. Oni landed behind Takeshi, with his back turned to him. In a swift motion, he swung his sword horizontally, turning to face Takeshi. But, the lieutenant was a very good fighter himself and almost imitated Oni's motion exactly. The two were at a deadlock again, as the swords scraped at one another creating sparks of energy. Without any further delay, the two warriors clashed their blades back and forth, each trying to find a spot of weakness. The opening was just not available to either of them at this time.  
  
***  
  
Deep in the woods, atop a hill, three men sat patiently, watching the battle. One of the three men, San, was stringing up his bow. The battle below was intense and had been going on for about forty five minutes now. Although the Phantoms were outnumbered, their fighting spirit was still alive, as they tried to survive this battle, to live another day. San knew that they were supposed to stay hidden and that their leader would not approve of what they were doing. There he was, Kagetsu! San saw the only one still perched atop a horse. San's previous encounters with Kagetsu hadn't been very pleasing, but, he knew, that the only one to defeat Kagetsu would have to be him. This was why he was now getting ready to strike from the forest.  
  
Otake: Please, General, don't do it! We don't want to be located! If the leader finds out that we haven't gotten ourselves out of this area, he will punish us! Plus, we don't want to attract any more attention to you.  
  
San: Look at those men below. They are fighting nobly for our cause. How can I abandon them? It is my duty and my wish to help those men out! I must defeat that devil at any cost. If you feel that you can't stake out your life with me, then you and Renshaku can go now. I will not hold this against you or count it as a cowardly move on your part. You will still remain my good friends.  
  
Renshaku: Don't speak that way. You know that I got myself into this knowing fully well what the result could be. I will stay by your side through the thick and the thin. You can count on me!  
  
Otake: Then I have no option. Peer pressure will be the death of me (chuckles). Count me in!  
  
San: Thank you my friends. If it does get too dangerous, then I will ask you to leave me. Understood?  
  
With those words, San picked up his bow and looked at it carefully, then picked out a couple of arrows. He fastened the first arrow, aimed and shot it, hitting one of the men below. He shot a couple more arrows in a similar fashion and killed more men on the field below. Looking closely at Kagetsu he realized that his enemy had not sensed their presence yet. With his last arrow he aimed for Kagetsu's head, steadied himself, and shot the arrow that would seal fate.  
  
***  
  
Takeshi was still deeply engaged in the battle with General Oni. The two were fiercely swinging their swords, still looking for an opening. Takeshi was becoming agitated with this and decided to unsheathe his second sword to shift the odds a little more. With two swords out, Takeshi's speed increased and General Oni was totally dominated now. He could only defend now and didn't even have an opportunity to go on the offensive. Oni was totally outclassed and every time Takeshi's blade came down, a vibration was sent down Oni's spine. Finally, with a blow on to his hand, Oni lost his sword. Takeshi used a kick to knock the sword out and then to lay him out on the ground. He kicked Oni in the face and was now standing over his body. Takeshi was about to end this general's illustrious career.  
  
Takeshi: Well, is that it, old man? You put up quite a good fight for an aging dog. Do you have any last words before I finish you off?  
  
Oni: I die for my beliefs and for the liberation of our people. Omin will die at the hands of The White Phantom!  
  
Takeshi: Enough of this rubbish. Before you speak, make sure your words are palatable!  
  
Takeshi brought both of his swords down, but before he could strike Oni down, he heard an arrow whiz by his head, on a course straight for Kagetsu. Kagetsu's eyes narrowed as he saw the arrow out of the distance. Without much reaction he stuck his hand out and let the arrow hit him in the palm, piercing his hand, but stopping just short of his head. With his other hand, Kagetsu ripped the arrow out of his palm and snapped it in two. Takeshi then witnessed Kagetsu's frightening power, as his wound healed itself in a matter of seconds. Not even a scar was left. Kagetsu calmly took out a cigarette, lit it up, and put it between his teeth, starting to smoke it. He then looked at Takeshi and pointed his sword towards the forest that the arrow came out of. Takeshi nodded at Kagetsu and called together some of his men.  
  
Takeshi: You lucked out today old man! I'll have your head the next time we meet! Get some more practice before then, so that I can have some fun with you!  
  
Takeshi gathered his men and briefed them on the situation. They were out to hunt a sniper. With a group of fifteen men, Takeshi moved out and made his way into the forest very meticulously.  
  
***  
  
On top of a hill you could see the breath of a man in the cold wintry day. Omin still sat atop his horse and next to him Mentka was still standing. The two were observing the situation below very carefully.  
  
Omin: Well, it looks like this battle is pretty much over. Wouldn't you say so?  
  
Mentka: Is it now? How many times in your life do you see a forest walk?  
  
Omin turned and looked at the forest. To his surprise he saw the forest moving, advancing towards his troops. After a more careful observation, he noticed that they were men in camouflage. Omin then thought to himself about the fact that the White Phantoms don't have the resources to get camouflage, so this had to be a different set of troops.  
  
Mentka: Good thinking my young apprentice. These are not the White Phantoms. They are the revolutionaries.  
  
Omin: That god damned Yamata! He would dare go against me?  
  
Mentka: So what are we going to do about this?  
  
Omin: Sutachi, I need you to summon Kenshi's troops. Tell them to attack the forest to the northwest.  
  
Sutachi: Yes sire!  
  
Sutachi took one look at the forest and realized the importance of his message. Without further delay he disappeared into the forest to give Kenshi the message.  
  
***  
  
Lord Kenshi sat on his horse and had a canteen of liquor in his hand. He was sitting very nervously, looking onto the battle. After taking another drink from his canister, he got of the horse and went over to one of his men.  
  
Kenshi: What's taking that bastard so long? He was supposed to have his troops here thirty minutes ago! We were supposed to be out of here already. Instead I'm sitting in this cold weather, freezing my nuts off.  
  
Lieutenant: Sir, I'm not sure what the problem is, but it would seem like Yamata's troops have double-crossed us.  
  
Kenshi: Those sons of bitches! I'll have a little talk with that bastard Yamata!  
  
Out of the mist, a shadow of a man appeared. He seemed to be running at a very fast speed. Sutachi had finally arrived at the cavalry's camp out and was about ready to relay the message. Meanwhile, Kenshi motioned for the lieutenant to give him his bow.  
  
Sutachi: Lord Kenshi! We need your help. King Omin's orders are to attack the northwest forest. There are troops there. Seems like they are the revolutionaries!  
  
Kenshi: Is that so. Very interesting (gathering his bow and arrow). Let me get right on it.  
  
With those words, Kenshi pointed the bow straight at Sutachi and fired the arrow. Sutachi's chest was pierced at the impact of the arrow and he fell to the ground without making a single sound. He was dead.  
  
Kenshi: Prepare your arrows men. Line up now, now, NOW!  
  
All of Kenshi's troops lined up and pointed their arrows into the sky, but instead of firing at the northwest direction, they fired at the southeast direction, where King Omin's troops were stationed. Kenshi had a smile on his face for a moment, but then decided it was time to get out of there.  
  
Kenshi: Alright men, gather your things. We're getting out of here before Omin notices any of this!  
  
***  
  
Omin stared in the direction of his cavalry and was waiting for any kind of movement from them. Sutachi should have been there by now to relay the message. A few moments later, the first sign of arrows appeared. To Omin's surprise, the arrows headed not for the revolutionaries, but for his own men. He saw as his troops started falling. In one swift stroke, one hundred men fell to the ground.  
  
Omin: (wide eyed) A knife in my back. 


	3. A Royal Victory

Episode 3: A Royal Victory  
  
There was an eerie silence in the air. Snow still came down rather heavily and feint rays of sunlight, just barely managed to break through the ominous gray of the clouds. Normally, one wouldn't really notice, but this silence was just so tranquil that one couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. Normally the sound of birds should be heard or the noise of crickets, but nothing made noise on this particular day. Not even the rush of wind made its presence felt. The serene scene of the forest made its beauty visible as colors of green and white blended. This silence and beauty was to be broken soon. The trample of horses could now be made out in the distance. Suddenly, tree branches started dropping large chunks of snow due to the vibrations emulating from the trample of the horses. A gust of wind brushed through the forest as if the Gods themselves had disapproved of this disturbance in nature. Te sound of man could now be heard echoing through the forest hallway.  
  
San: Yah! Yah! Come on horse! Otake, Renshaku, ride on ahead! Before I forget, Otake, I need your arrows! Toss them over!  
  
Without any sound Otake reached into his arrow holster and grabbed as many arrows as he could lay his hands on. He sped up on his horse and as he rode side by side with San, he handed him seven arrows.  
  
San: Thank you my dear Otake! Now go! I'll help you guys get away!  
  
Otake: But sir! There's too many of them. That many arrows won't hold them back!  
  
Renshaku: He speaks bold, sir! I can't disagree with him either.  
  
San: I understand your concerns, but as I said before, I want you safe. I caused this to happen and so I shall undo it too. Now go and ride ahead! That's an order!  
  
Without further debate, Otake and Renshaku rode on ahead while San pulled the reigns of his horse sternly and stopped it. The horse raised its front hooves into the air and made a neighing sound as San turned it to face the chasing enemy.  
  
***  
  
Takeshi: Come on men! We can't let them get away!  
  
Takeshi kicked his horse as to make it gallop faster. His fifteen men followed suit.  
  
Takeshi: Majo! You and three of your men, take the high route! You'll move up the flank.  
  
Majo: As you order, sir! Hyah! Come on!  
  
The horses kicked up snow as they flew through the forest. Majo was one of Takeshi's best men, so it didn't shock him at all that Takeshi was using him from flank. In fact, he was moving up the ranks quite rapidly, because he was well respected by the hierarchy and was one of the best warriors in Kagetsu's squad. One of his most important assets was the fact that he had very little, to no fear at all. Majo was a married man and his wife was also well known throughout the countryside. She possessed incredible powers that kind of drove Majo to her. She lived in the Kargin Hills past the Shindaku Forest, way out in the countryside. It had been a good three months since Majo had seen her last because he was always out on campaigns with Takeshi and the rest of the squad. In his mind, Omin was the devil. But, why go against the devil when you can reap rewards for serving him. Philosophy was one of Majo's strong points as he rivaled the great minds of Socrates, Plato, Aristotle, and many more. Men came to him for answers, even those such as the likes of Omin. Majo loved his position and would do anything for it. The only man that remained an enigma to him was Kagetsu. Normally, he could "probe" any man's mind to gain an understanding of their psyche, but Kagetsu's mind seemed to be guarded by a steel, impenetrable door. Thus, he had gained an immense feeling of respect and even a bit of fear for him. He knew that this army wouldn't have gotten far without a man like Kagetsu. With those thoughts crossing his mind, he gained the true concept of speed and his horse seemed to fly faster than ever.  
  
Majo: Men! Prepare your arrows!  
  
His three fellow riders un-strapped their bows and un-holstered their arrows, with Majo in front. He saw the figure of a horse, but no rider in sight. His men were not as quick to pick up on the situation, but eventually they realized that there was something wrong about the situation. Logically, all of them looked up into the trees, except for Majo. He smelled a rat and its stench emanate from above. They were on a hill above the horse. Takeshi and his men would arrive any moment now on the main road. Majo aimed his arrow at the horse.  
  
Majo: Men! Prepare your arrows! If you see any movement, fire!  
  
The men aimed around the horse and Majo fired his arrow. The other men couldn't quite catch what happened as the arrow snapped in two and fell to the ground without any sight of movement. Majo looked at the situation intently and squinted looking. He smiled and turned to his men.  
  
Majo: We'll get him! It'll be like shooting fish in a barrel.  
  
***  
  
Omin's eyes widened as the scene before him unfolded. From the northwestern direction came a rain of arrows, flying towards his troops.  
  
Omin: A knife in my back.  
  
Men were falling in unspeakable numbers. Every arrow had hit its target. Omin was beginning to tremble, but not in fear. It was more a feeling of rage.  
  
Mentka: Well King Omin, what is your choice in this situation? Do you go after the revolutionaries or do you pursue the treacherous Kenshi?  
  
Omin: Why not both?  
  
Omin said this while clenching his fist. He guessed that Sutachi was dead so he didn't bother calling him and decided instead to call on his right hand man, Kagetsu. At the top of his lungs he yelled to Kagetsu and only pointed to the direction of Kenshi and his troops. Kagetsu understood the motion and quickly showed the sign of victory as if to tell his troops that the battle was over. He then rode off in the direction of Lord Kashyu's Royal Knights. Omin quickly followed suit, but instead of going to Kashyu he rode in the direction of the revolutionaries. A smile formed on his face and his blood boiled with excitement and anticipation.  
  
***  
  
Kagetsu was riding his horse like lightning. He knew the importance of his message and made sure that he would deliver it swiftly. He rode through the forest taking short cuts as if he knew this area like the back of his hand. It looked almost as if the horse's hooves never even touched the ground. It glided gracefully through the woods. Finally, Kagetsu came to a small clearing in the woods. The area was completely empty. No trees, no people, just a snowy field. It was here that Kagetsu came to a standstill. He rode up to a big to tree that was at the edge of the field. Kagetsu got off his horse and took out one of his kunai. With the kunai, he inscribed on the tree, a very quick, but to the point message. He wrote, "Kenshi, Dead, NW (In Japanese)". After he wrote the message he fished into his pocket for a cigarette, but found out that he had run out. It was time for him to get a new pack and he knew exactly where to go. It was a village, a bit to the west of this forest. Without further a due, he rode off towards the village.  
  
***  
  
A cold breeze blew through the forest hallway. The snow was still coming down on the fair earth below, a horse trampled on the ground. A broken arrow lay at its hooves. Atop a hill, just above the horse, stood Majo with three of his men. Majo took out another arrow and pointed it just below the horse while his men pointed at the beast of burden. Majo released his arrow and so did his men. The four arrows flew gracefully towards their respective targets. They all noticed a shuffle in the snow below the horse. Out of the snow, a shadow of a man burst out. With two slashes of his sword, the arrows were broken. He then reached into his belt for four shurikens and fired them upwards. Three of the shurikens hit their marks, but the fourth one met the edge of Majo's sword with a cling. Majo jumped down from the hill with his sword brought out to a downward motion at San who was below him. From out of nowhere, ahead of San, a stray arrow flew faster than the speed of sound. Majo didn't even notice the arrow, as it pierced his heart. He was knocked back and died instantly as he fell to the ground. San took this moment to walk over to Majo and close his eyes with his hand as a kind gesture.  
  
San: You were a worthy opponent. I wish I had met you one on one. God damn Renshaku! I told him to ride ahead! We will meet again one day. one can only hope!  
  
San jumped onto his horse and flew off, away from the scene.  
  
***  
  
Takeshi had lost sight of Majo as his speed increased considerably. It was nothing to worry about though. He knew that Majo could keep his cool in any kind of situation. Even if things escalated, Majo could hold his own, which was why he let Majo speed away. Takeshi noticed that they were coming up on a clearing. Right away Takeshi sensed that something was wrong. Just then, he saw San speeding off on a horse and lying on the ground was a man with an arrow in his heart. Takeshi fell off his horse and ran over to the dead man.  
  
Takeshi: Majo!? Hang in there! We'll get you good as new before you know it! Majo!? Majo!!!  
  
Majo was one of Takeshi's best friends as well as a loyal soldier. Tears of hatred dripped from his eyes.  
  
Takeshi: San!! I know you can hear me!! I'm going to get you back!!  
  
Takeshi's halted the pursuit and told his men instead to take care of Majo's corpse. There would be a proper ceremony for this man. His wife had to be notified too. This was going to be painful news to everyone in Omin's camp. On that day, Takeshi swore revenge.  
  
***  
  
Omin's horse flew through the forest as he headed towards the heart of the revolution. As he rode, he couldn't help but feel betrayed by Yamato. Yamato was king in the nearby region. Omin's forces had forcefully taken over the kingdom, but let Yamato keep his rule there as king as long as he swore allegiance to Omin. Now this. Omin wasn't going to forgive him. He had been pretty lenient to the neighboring nation and only required 60% of all the taxes that were collected there. Now he knew that he had to take the whole kingdom by force. Yamato Takageri's rule would be over!  
  
***  
  
Akira Takageri was surrounded by men in camouflage. He too, was engulfed in shrubbery as they made their way through the forest towards Omin's troops. From the sound up ahead, it seemed like the battle was over between the Phantoms and Omin's troops. Although their kingdom didn't support the Phantoms directly, they were fighting for their own independence, and if the Phantoms fought against Omin too, then so be it. It had been four years since Omin had first taken hold of the kingdom and now they were suffering. Akira's brother, Yamato, had tried to rule the nation, but with no income it was a hard thing to do. Akira had tried to convince his brother that a revolt was necessary. For a long time, Yamato was hesitant, but eventually let his brother, the General of their army, lead an army of revolutionaries against King Omin. One of Omin's trusted men had betrayed Omin for a profit from their kingdom. Little did Kenshi know, but Yamato and Akira were not going to pay, but not only that, they were going to watch Omin and Kenshi destroy each other. According to Akira's calculations Omin should've been heading northwest to find and kill the traitor. It was a perfect plan! With Omin away, they would tear through his troops. They had heard of the legendary warrior Kagetsu, but they had never actually seen him in battle so all the stories of his fighting were just a myth to them. This fake forest was moving rather rapidly through the landscape, unknowing of the menace that was coming towards them. Their troop was at 150 men right now, which should have been able to take care of all of Omin's battered and beaten men, after their battle. Snow was coming down very heavily now. It felt to the men like big balls of mud were falling on their backs and starting to weigh them down. They were finally approaching the battlefield and were getting ready to strike. Suddenly, a very strong gust of wind blew through the forest and an evil presence could be felt in the woods.  
  
Soldier: Ahhhh!  
  
Akira's troops turned towards the source of the scream and saw that one of their own was on a wild rampage, stabbing his fellow soldiers. He had a sword stuck in him and it appeared as if he was possessed, because only the whites of his eyes could be seen.  
  
Soldier 2: Traitor! Kill him!  
  
Ten soldiers turned their attention directly to the traitor and slaughtered him without any hesitation.  
  
Soldier 3: Ahhhhhhhh!  
  
Another one of the soldiers had become possessed by a berserker's rage and killed a few more men. The other soldiers once again turned to the new traitor and killed him immediately. It was so odd that their men were becoming possessed. What could it be that was making them act this way?  
  
Soldier 4: Ahhhhhh! Why brother!?  
  
The last berserker had stabbed his own brother, who in turn slashed off his head.  
  
Akira: What is the meaning of this treachery!?  
  
Laughter erupted out of the woods. The source of this laughter was none other than King Omin.  
  
Omin: I find it funny that Mother Nature would be so foolish as to oppose me! But wait. This isn't the work of Mother Nature at all. only of foolish men!  
  
The voice made every man in disguise shudder in hate, but more apparently in fear! They finally realized what the stench of evil had come from. No man dared to make a move yet and waited for a signal from their General, Akira. They felt Omin's presence ever so much closer.  
  
Omin: So. who will make the first move? I know Yamato is a damned idiot, but he would be too cowardly to ask for an action like this. This seems like the work of. yes, that's who it is. Yamato's good for nothing brother, Akira. Show yourself!  
  
There was a little bit of movement up ahead in the shrubbery. Finally, off the ground rose Akira. His camouflage was now but a thing of the past.  
  
Omin: Ahh. the man finally stands tall. I've got to say, you've got an extraordinary amount of intestinal fortitude.  
  
Akira: Omin! I won't lie to you! We are here to destroy you and dismantle your whole regime. You are one and we are many! Due to these odds, I suggest you lay down your arms and surrender peacefully.  
  
Omin: (Bursts out laughing) You expect me to surrender!? Your men tremble at the sound of my voice! Well. I don't accept your proposal! Instead, I'll give you a proposal of my own! Go back to Yamato, and tell him that his time is up! We are coming for him and no one will be left standing after the dust settles!  
  
Akira: Well it seems that we finally have something in common. Neither of us will surrender to the other. The thing that separates us today is the fact that you won't be leaving here alive, Omin!  
  
Just as the last words echoed through the forest, Akira's troops were signaled to move out and attack Omin!  
  
Omin: It seems like Yamato was the smarter of the two brothers!  
  
Akira's troops started gaining on Omin and approaching him ever so much closer. Suddenly, they just stopped and looked on ahead. Akira wondered why his troops had stopped, since he had never given the official order.  
  
Soldier: RETREAT!!!  
  
Akira was bewildered. What had his troops seen? Then he finally realized what it was that had scared them away. From behind Omin, the shadows of a good 300 men had appeared and were getting closer. Omin just laughed.  
  
Omin: Well. It seems like the odds have turned. wouldn't you say? (Turning to Ginko's scout troops) I want them alive! We'll have fun with them this afternoon!  
  
***  
  
The snow had finally stopped, as if the Gods had seen that the battle was over. Still, sunlight was unseen in the land and only clouds overcast the sky. The battle was finally over and Omin had gone back to his castle for a brief debriefing. His plans for the afternoon were quite fun filled, but before he could start, he was waiting for Kagetsu and Takeshi to return. Ginko and Kashyu were assembled in the debriefing room and were also waiting for the two men's return. The doors opened and Kagetsu calmly walked in with a cigarette in his mouth.  
  
Omin: So. you've finally made it back. I had a feeling you had to stop by the village today. So, how's the farmer's tobacco treating you today?  
  
Kagetsu made no reply, but only gave Omin a nod.  
  
Omin: Well, Takeshi is still not back. I wonder what's keeping him. I guess we'll have to start the festival without him. Kagetsu! You get the honor of serving the main dish today.  
  
A smile formed on Kagetsu's face and he exited the room.  
  
Omin: I'm glad to hear that we have a new employee on board, for the searching and capturing of my brother.  
  
***  
  
The drawbridge was down and the path into the village was clear. Each side of the path was lined with trumpeters.  
  
Noble: All hail, King Omin!  
  
The trumpets played on and a parade was seen coming towards the castle, lead by King Omin. Following him were his Royal Guards and a large number of scouts, who had imprisoned and chained up the revolutionaries and White Phantoms. They were walking down the path and getting ready to enter the castle.  
  
Omin: Let the festivities begin!  
  
Omin raised his hands into the air and the trumpets played even louder to signal to the rest of the village that the festival had begun. While Omin entered a room in his castle, the rest of the parade walked down the main street of the village just below. The prisoners were walked through the street with many onlookers spitting and throwing things at them. A couple of them were set aside, while the others walked to the main square to have their sentence read to them. On a stage, stood the judge with a scroll in his hand, which had the sentence for each and every one of the revolutionaries and White Phantoms that was captured. The judge read off to every man their sentence, which was to spend 50 years in the dungeon. Every man would walk up to the judge to listen to the same exact sentence. The few men that were set aside were going to be the lucky ones. The ones that won't have 50 years in the dungeon, but instead would get their lives handed to them on this day. This was the first part of the main course of this festival.  
  
***  
  
Inside the castle, Omin was inside a room that overlooked the platform, on which the festivities would take place. In fact, they were lining up the archers now. The men that had been set aside were all lined up on the stage and read their last rites. On the count of three, 40 archers unleashed a flurry of arrows, which didn't leave one man untouched. Omin looked out the window in anticipation. Into his room rushed in Ginko and Lord Kashyu with the news that the Royal Knights were back with the main course, Kenshi! A big smile formed on Omin's face and he just looked out of the window. He saw a big carriage with a cage on it being wheeled in towards the stage. In the cage stood Kenshi, tied up and gagged. People on the streets were chucking tomatoes at him and spitting at him. On the platform, greeted him his maker, Kagetsu. As Kenshi got closer and closer, Kagetsu started putting on his executioner mask. Kagetsu took off his trench coat and shirt to reveal his bare back. Kenshi's cage was unlocked and he was led to a table, on which he would be tortured. They started tying him up, while Kagetsu was preparing the instruments of pain. He unrolled a roll of different tools, from knives to drills. He showed each instrument to the crowd and waited for their cheer to put it down. The preparations were all finished and Kagetsu was set to do his work. Omin was still looking with Kashyu and Ginko joining in.  
  
Kashyu: Oh my god! What is that horrible bruise on his back?  
  
Omin: That's our new employee's mark.  
  
Kashyu: He was able to do that to Kagetsu?  
  
Omin: That's why I hired him!  
  
Kagetsu continued the torture of Kenshi. He would pick up a tool and show it to the crowd. They would cheer loudly and he would apply it to Kenshi. Kenshi now wished that he was dead, but the torture was far from over. Eventually Kagetsu's torture became too gruesome for the crowd. Some onlookers started puking from the stench of dissection and blood. It was time for Kagetsu to wrap this up. He brought out the big axe and raised it above his head. Omin was watching this intently and a smile still remained on his face. This traitor would no what it was like to betray him. Suddenly, the door to Omin's room burst open and Takeshi came running in.  
  
Takeshi: Majo is dead!  
  
At that sound, Kagetsu's axe came down and Kenshi's head rolled to the ground.  
  
***  
  
It was night time now. The festival was over and the Generals of Omin's army assembled in the War Room. Kagetsu had finally made it back, since he had to go down to the river to wash himself off from all of the blood and guts. He was once again smoking his cigarette and listening intently on the conversation that was taking place.  
  
Omin: I want to thank all of you for a battle well fought today. It's a good thing that we've finally weeded out our traitor and I want to thank Kagetsu for disposing of him. Wonderfully done!  
  
The men all gave a cheer to Kagetsu, who only looked out the window.  
  
Omin: But! We have more pressing matters today. Two matters of business on the plate today. Number one, Takeshi has informed me a little earlier today that our dear good friend Majo was killed today in his pursuit of the General of the White Phantoms, San. I want to assure you that we will take action on this and I want you Takeshi, to assure Majo's wife that revenge will be taken for her loss. Also tell her that we will have a lavish funeral for our good friend. This actually moves me into the next point of business. Kagetsu visited a village earlier today, where we have received confirmation of the employment of one Kouraseru. We'll have swift vengeance. That is all for now.  
  
***  
  
In a forest far away from Omin's castle, there was a bright flame lit. By the flame sat three warriors. San, Otake, and Renshaku were all sitting around eating their meat and getting ready to move the next day. The forest was very dark now, but the moon shone through somewhat. In the distance the breath of a man couldn't be seen on this wintry night. He stood behind a tree, eyeing the three men camped around the fire. This man looked like he was albino as his skin was totally white and his head was bald. He squinted his eyes and muttered something under his breath. He kneeled to the ground and picked up a ball of snow, which suddenly turned into a perfect, glowing sphere. He muttered some more words under his breath and an inscription could be seen in the ball, it was the kanji, (Death). 


	4. A Frozen Torment

Episode 4: A Frozen Torment  
  
The night was dark and ominous. Normally, the reflection of the moon on the snow would lighten the forest, but the skies were overcast and even the strongest ray of light couldn't penetrate the clouds. Snow was still coming down heavily and the only thing that illuminated the forest was a bonfire, which was set in a clearing. Around the fire, three men sat, intently listening to their surroundings. The horses were tied to a tree, while the three men felt an intense paranoia. Every little sound would startle them. San, Renshaku, and Otake were all ready to ride away on any suspicious trigger. Their only source of food was that, which they had hunted. This night they managed to hunt down a deer, which could feed all of them quite fully. Now sitting around the bonfire, they ate their meat and kept quiet. Otake finally broke the silence.  
  
Otake: San, what are we going to do next? Are we going to run away? Or will we join back with the troops?  
  
Renshaku: I don't think we can join back with the Phantoms just yet. We have to hide for now.  
  
San: Renshaku. I'm surprised. You were the one who told me that orders have to be broken sometimes. What made you change your mind?  
  
Renshaku: It just seems like we still have unfinished business. If we were to go back to camp, we might put our brethren in danger. Of course, the decision is yours San.  
  
San: We won't join back with our comrades. If the Leader can't take care of Omin, then I will kill my brother personally. I will not feel serenity until my brother rests in peace.  
  
Renshaku: Well you know that Otake and I are behind you fully. Right, Otake?  
  
There was no reply from the third member of the party. He just sat there looking oddly at the fire. He was sweating and San picked up on it pretty quickly. It was a very frigid night and something had to be wrong for Otake to sweat.  
  
San: Are you alright Otake? You seem a bit out of it. is it a fever?  
  
Then a flash of the future hit San. He didn't understand exactly what he saw, but he knew that it was trouble, anyway you look at it.  
  
San: Everybody, get down!!  
  
Before he could finish the sentence, Otake's body shattered, as a ball of what looked like ice, passed through him and hit a nearby tree, completely freezing it. San realized that his flash into the future had foretold exactly of this moment. Renshaku and San both knew that Otake was dead, but they understood that this wasn't the time to mourn. This was the way of the ninja. The next ball came at them with great speed, so there was no time to counter attack, only to dodge. Renshaku and San both jumped their separate ways to avoid the fate that befell their comrade earlier. Another tree now stood frozen. Both Renshaku and San drew their swords and now kneeled looking around the forest, trying to find their enemy. It was eerie that there was no sound coming from anywhere. The forest stood still as the two tried to find their enemy. A tree branch shook and some snow fell to the ground. With no sound, they saw the figure of a man coming straight down at the bon fire that they had set earlier. Instead of landing in the flames, the man stood on top of the now frozen over fire.  
  
Renshaku: Who are you!? Who sent you? What is your purpose here!?  
  
San: In the name of our friend, we will avenge his death!  
  
The man smiled at them both. He stood tall in the night, his body gleaming from the snow. San noticed that the man had a scar over his eye and he understood what the purpose of this enemy was.  
  
Kouraseru: Those who are about to taste death have no need to know my name.  
  
He looked once at San and a big smile formed on his face again. Then turning his head he noticed Renshaku and knew it was the time to attack. Without further delay, Kouraseru jumped in the direction of Renshaku. Trying to defend himself, Renshaku brought his sword up to face the blow of the freeze man. Kouraseru's palm touched the sword and it froze over. With a punch, the sword shattered and Renshaku now stood defenseless. Kouraseru uppercut Renshaku and sent him flying to the ground. Renshaku was still not totally out of it and got up. Kouraseru smiled and licked his lips as if the prey was giving him joy. He didn't like it when they didn't put up a fight at all. With a swift roundhouse kick, Renshaku was sent flying into a nearby frozen tree. As he slammed his head into the tree, it started falling to the ground since its roots had been totally frozen and the tree was dead.  
  
Kouraseru: One down. one to go.  
  
Just by sensing San's body heat, Kouraseru knew that San was right behind him, ready to stab. Quickly turning around, he grabbed San's arm. San's arm suddenly felt very tingly, almost as if the blood in it was starting to freeze. He dropped the kunai and kicked Kouraseru in the stomach as to catapult himself away from the man.  
  
Kouraseru: That's the closest anyone has come to killing me in two hundred years. I'll give you credit for being a worthy opponent.  
  
San: Your battle was with me, not with my friends! Now let's finish this!  
  
Kouraseru: (chuckles) This battle has just now begun my friend!  
  
Kouraseru launched himself at San and was only met with San's fist. Kouraseru was knocked back a bit, but re-launched the attack immediately. San pulled out three kunai and, accurately aiming, threw them right at Kouraseru's head. As they approached the frozen man, their movement was stopped and they fell to the ground. Kouraseru stretched out his arm and held his palm open towards San. He fired a blast of ice at an incredible speed. San had no time to dodge and sheathing his sword, he brought it out to block the shot. The sheath froze, but San now pulled out the sword and attacked Kouraseru. San didn't have the time to bring the blade down as Kouraseru launched a barrage of ice blasts. He just barely dodged the first and then he had to go on the defensive again. He understood that this battle had to be fought in close range, but he couldn't get close to the man right now. San ran through the forest with Kouraseru hot on his trail. As San ran at top speed, hoping to lose, Kouraseru, all that the freeze man saw was the body heat of San running and jumping from tree to tree. Kouraseru jumped from tree to tree behind San and fired blasts. Every tree that his blasts touched would just shatter after turning to solid ice. San could feel everything around him getting colder. He had to watch his step so that he didn't fall from a branch and hit the ground, falling to his death. Everything was becoming blurry as his adrenaline raced. Kouraseru smiled to himself and shot a blast ahead of San, missing San purposely. The next branch San was going to touch, was now frozen and San had no way of avoiding it. Stepping on the branch, San felt it shatter under his feet and a sickening feeling of death swept over him. He started falling at an incredible rate. He couldn't give up now though. he had to think of a way to save himself. Without any delay, he took out two shurikens and launched them above at a branch. They wrapped around the branch with a string attached to both of them. San held tight to the two strings and as they snapped to full extension, he was jerked upwards. Releasing the strings, San fell to the ground safely, with the snow cushioning his fall. Kouraseru's eyes lit up with fury. He wanted to finish San off quick, but because of this new development, it looked like he would have to continue this fight. San started getting up from the snow, but before he could get to his feet, Kouraseru sent him flying further into the forest, after a dropkick. San lay face down, motionless in the snow and Kouraseru approached him.  
  
Kouraseru: And things were just starting to get interesting. I don't know what Omin saw in you.  
  
Suddenly, a smile formed on San's face and he opened his eyes.  
  
San: So it was my brother that sent you!  
  
His next action brought Kouraseru to the ground. San got onto his hands as if he was doing a hand stand and grabbed Kouraseru's head with his feet. He then somersaulted Kouraseru's body behind him, pulling off the "Franken Steiner". Now the positions were reversed and it was San that was standing, while Kouraseru lay in the snow on his back. San brought his sword over to where Kouraseru lay and made a quick, downward stabbing motion at Kouraseru's throat. Instead of dodging the blow, Kouraseru used his legs to kick San in the face and knocked him back a bit. Then, using his massive body strength, Kouraseru jumped back onto his feet. He turned to face San again. Blood was starting to trickle down his face. He smiled once more and then got into a very weird stance. His feet were shoulder width apart and he was crouching a bit. His hands were by his stomach. With one hand, Kouraseru was gathering something, while with the other hand he was shaping it. In between his hands, a ball of ice was starting to form from all of the cold energy that was surrounding the two warriors. Snow from the ground, ice particles from the air, and wind were all combining into a perfectly shaped ice ball. With a few last touches, the kanji for death was imprinted on the inside. Kouraseru looked at San once more and then shot the ice ball at him. Without wasting time, San flipped backwards avoiding the ball that was coming right at him. As he landed on his feet, Kouraseru was right in front and with the motion of one finger an icy substance formed in the air. Kouraseru performed a slashing motion with his finger, and a layer of ice formed in San's eyes. Kouraseru then side kicked San in the chest and sent him spiraling towards a tree. The impact was so great that the tree just lost its balance and started falling over. Kouraseru then ran at San in a tackling motion and picked him up by the waist. As if matters couldn't get any worse for San, Kouraseru slammed him into yet another tree, followed by another. After about six trees, Kouraseru released San, who still managed to stand on his feet somehow. Kouraseru smiled once more and then speared San into the ground. Crouching over San, Kouraseru brought his right arm up, and his nails started forming into very durable icicles.  
  
Kouraseru: Your stamina and wit are amazing. And, you did put up quite a fight, but in the end, there was no real comparison between our strengths. Thank you for making this fun!  
  
With the final words, Kouraseru started the downward motion of his hand as to impale San. Suddenly, he felt a shadow appear behind him and the body heat scorched him. He quickly, chopped off his icicles and ran off into the forest, leaving San lying in the snow, badly beaten and battered.  
  
***  
  
Takeshi rode through the forests under the overcast skies. The news he was going to deliver was not of the happy variety. He thought to himself about his good friend Majo. Of all the good times they had, of how loyal the man was, and of how great of a fighter he was. Takeshi was not one to cry, but this had brought out a tear even from him. To fight battles was one thing. To lose your own life was one thing. But, to lose a good friend was something totally different. It's only then that Takeshi realized the true definition of war. He remembered the "Twenty Four Day Battle", how Omin, Kagetsu, Kenshi, and Kashyu all put their greatest efforts into fighting against the Revolutionaries. Majo and Takeshi both served on the front lines and it was out of their performance there that moved them up the ranks to serve by Omin's side. A tear came down his face and he just brushed it off with his hand. The horse was wearing a Royal cloak, which flapped in the wind as they rode through the country side. Takeshi felt in his pocket the silver medallion, which was a great honor to have from Omin. It was the medallion that proved a man's bravery and loyalty to the cause. Takeshi's order was to deliver this to Majo's wife. He then remembered about Omin's request for him to take some men for protection. Takeshi had rejected the request, but he knew that Omin had sent some troops anyway. They were well hidden, but he could tell.  
  
Takeshi: (at the top of his lungs) If anyone of you gets in my sight, during my encounter with the widow, I will personally see to it that you won't make it back to the castle!  
  
Still reminiscing about the past he finally made it to the Shindaku Forest. Just beyond this forest lay the Kargin Hills, where Majo's house was. It was almost time to face the woman behind Majo. The truth is that every great man had a great woman behind him and this woman was a solid backbone to the foundation. He rode silently the rest of the way and finally arrived at his destination a little past eight o'clock at night. Disembarking from his horse he slowly approached the house. For a brief period the moon shone through the clouds and lighted the house. Snow started pouring heavier as if to imitate the mood that Takeshi was in right now. He came up the steps of the wooden lodge and knocked on the door. A beautiful woman opened the door. She was absolutely stunning except for the horrible scar that lay over her left eye, the "Scar of Dreams". Around her neck she had a beautiful necklace with a black gem hanging in the center.  
  
Takeshi: Aiko. I'm..  
  
Aiko: The gem already told me. Come in Take-kun. Make yourself at home. I will get us some sake.  
  
Takeshi: Thank you Aiko. I'm very sorry about his untimely passing and I really have to admit to you.. It was my fault that he died!  
  
Aiko: Now, now. don't say such foolish things. Every man has his own destiny and Majo's destiny will be revealed to us soon enough.  
  
Aiko came back from the kitchen with two cups and a pitcher of sake. The two of them sat and drank, while discussing and reminiscing about Majo.  
  
Takeshi: Don't worry about a thing, Aiko. Omin will be preparing a beautiful funeral for your husband and for the man that killed him. He has sent out West County's best assassin, Kouraseru to find and kill that bastard!  
  
Aiko: Oh. Kouraseru you say? Yes. I've heard that name. I thought it was a myth, but I guess that man has lived for 500 some odd years now, cursed with immortality. Let's just hope that he can get the job done, because I see bad things on the horizon.  
  
Takeshi looked into Aiko's eyes and it was almost like he saw the sun in them, the sun rising over the horizon. This woman was going to get her revenge and Takeshi would see to it. He would spend the night at her house and then ride out early the next morning with her, to take her back to the castle for the funeral. The funeral was set for two days after their meeting. It was going to be a long ride back.  
  
***  
  
A heavy cold covered his body. He could barely move himself. After opening his eyes, he still saw black and it took him some strength to pull his arms out of the snow and then brush of his face. He finally saw daylight. It had only been last night that he had fought against that horrible man, Kouraseru. San still lay in the snow and felt numbness all over his body. Suddenly the wait was starting to lift off of him. He couldn't hear much yet, but he could make out the figure of his good friend Renshaku, trying to get him out of the snow. After what seemed like hours, San was finally resting against a tree trying to clear out his mind and to listen to what Renshaku was trying to say.  
  
Renshaku: It's good to see that you're still alive San. I haven't felt such ferocity from a man, since we fought at the Battle for Itachi Hill, where that bastard Kagetsu.  
  
San: Quiet. I can't listen to this right now.  
  
Renshaku: Is something wrong San? Are you hurt badly?  
  
San: I am wounded Renshaku! But it goes past my physical wounds. My pride has been wounded and I seek vengeance against him. Nobody saw our battle besides me and that man. Round two will be on my terms.  
  
Renshaku: Well. speaking of the battle last night. it seems there was yet another observer because I found this next to your body. A note just for you.  
  
San: Let me look at it.  
  
Renshaku handed the note to San and San read it carefully and a concerned expression formed over his face. Whoever this person was, he knew the ice man's weakness! 


End file.
